Fright and Heartbreak
by RunnerBeast98
Summary: So this was a dream. And the title sucke sorry. This is if rose never left and Martha never came. There is a typo also when rose says 2 weeks ago I was supposto type a month ago. I don't won doctor who. Oh yeah and Donna and Rose are really good friends. Donna is like a mother to rose
1. Chapter 1

"Rose are you ok?" Asked Donna  
They both shared a bathroom in the Tardis and Rose never took this long. Donna had noticed that Rose wasn't herself this week; she turned down chips, and looked very pale. But as usual the Doctor was too far inside his head to notice. Donna was just about to break down the door because Rose hadn't answered her for a few minutes, when she walked out shaking and pale.  
"Donna, I'm scared," said Rose in a shakes voice.  
Oh My god thought Donna she must be really sick. Rose was never this timid. Her thoughts must of showed on her face because Rose just started to sob . Donna pulled the shaking Rose close.  
"Donna," sobbed Rose, " I don't know what's wrong. I missed my period last week and I woke up today throwing up!"  
"Honey," asked Donna," could you be pregnant?"  
Rose collapsed into Donnas arms sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I never told anyone this and I didn't want the doctor to know but you know when we were held hostage by the master two weeks ago? He raped me."


	2. Chapter 2

-"He raped me"-  
"What" said Donna  
"Yeah" weeped rose  
"It will be ok," said Donna, "I'll help you through this. We can probably keep it from the doctor for the first three months, but I'm not sure how this pregnancy will work out."  
"What do you mean" said Rose wiping her eyes  
"We'll he was a time lord and you are not. I'm not sure if their bodies and stuff work the same." Donna said  
"Oh my god it's going to kill me" said Rose collapsing into another fit of tears.  
" You'll be fine honey" reassured Donna, "I'll be there for you"  
"Thanks Donna" said Rose  
"Don't worry about it," said Donna "You need to get some rest honey, ill be right back"  
Donna rushed towards the control room. She had to know what could happen to her friend.  
"Hey doctor," said Donna  
"What's up?"  
"I have a question" said Donna " so you know how the master had that human wife? what would happen if they had a child?"  
"What are you suggesting Donna Noble?"  
"No no no! I'm just curious" said Donna  
"Oh well then uh I guess the masters wife would probably die"  
"DIE?"  
"Well yeah, she was kind of scrawny. I guess it Could work though. I guess it's all on luck."  
Donna felt sick. Oh my god she thought Rose was very small though she was strong. This could go either way. She had to tell the doctor.  
"Donna? Donna, are you ok?" Said the doctor  
"Oh um yeah," said Donna " I'm fine just tired. It's getting kind of late I'm going to bed, night"  
"Night"


	3. Chapter 3

Donna rushed back to her and Roses room. She wasn't sure if she should tell rose or just pretend everything was fine. She decided upon the latter, she didn't want to upset her. But on the other hand if it was her she would have wanted someone to tell her. Poor Rose she thought. She had to tell her.

"Rose? Are you awake?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Ok well I asked the doctor what would happen if a human carried a time lord baby."

"YOU TOLD HIM!?"

"No, I didn't tell him about you. I asked what would happen to the masters wife if that happened."

"Oh ok. What did he say?"

"Um well-"

"It's bad news isn't it"

"Kind of. He said that it would of killed her. But he said if it was someone stronger that they would probably survive."

"Probably? Probably? What am I going to do Donna?"

"Honey I think we have to tell the doctor"

"No not yet. Let's wait. If something goes wrong we can tell him."

"Ok whatever you want. I'll be here for you throughout the whole thing ok. You can always come to me."

"Thanks Donna"


	4. Chapter 4

-Two weeks later-

The pregnancy seemed normal to Donna. Rose was fine except for the morning sickness. Donna did NOT do puke. Most of the time she was also puking. She couldn't watch people puke- gross! Rose however did not think her pregnancy was normal. Although she never had children before she knew that she wasn't supposed to feel the baby kicking at almost two months. She decided not to tell Donna. It would just worry her. The Doctor was getting suspicious. Donna and rose kept to their room a lot and on their adventures Donna seemed really over protective of rose. Well he thought we'll see on our adventure today.

-later that day in the control room-

"Where are we going today doctor." Asked rose

"Well today we are going the planet 23456"

"23456? Did they run out of names?" Asked Donna

"Exactally. I'm not sure who lives here but I'm pretty sure they evolved from humans."

The tardis started to make a noise they were headed off to 23456. The landings were not that smooth so rose was thrown across the room and landed on her stomach. She felt a surge of pain but luckily Donna and the doctor were both thrown too so they didn't notice. She just pretended that nothing happened. The doctor jumped up and ran out onto the planet. The tardis had appeared in what appeared to be a military base. As soon as they landed an alarm sounded and purple humans with elephant trunks jumped them and knocked them out.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing rose remembered was being hit on the head with a club- fantastic. She woke up stripped down to her underwear and strapped to a table. She noticed that her stomach was starting to get a little larger, though only she would be able to notice.  
The doctor and Donna both woke up in the same room tied roughly to chairs. They were in a small room with no windows. The small metal door opened and one of the purple humans walked in.  
"WHERE'S ROSE!?" Shouted the doctor  
"Oh you mean your scrawny friend? Yeah she's in the interrogation room."  
"NO! DON'T HURT HER TAKE ME!" Shouted Donna she needed to save her friend-she was pregnant!  
" NO! Take me" said the doctor  
"That won't be necessary. She is just fine"  
-back to rose-  
Oh my god rose thought where is the doctor, and Donna! Crap! Are they hurt?  
The purple human walked in with a brief case and a club.  
"Hello dear my name is seck"  
"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" Shouted rose  
"They are just fine, not hurt at all. It's you we want."  
"What?"  
"I am just going to ask you some questions."  
"Then why am I tied down? If you want to ask me questions then just untie me"  
WAP! He smacked rose across the face  
"We want you to cooperate. First how did you get here?"  
Rose swore she wouldn't answer. She would just sit here. She didn't want to get the doctor in trouble.  
"Fine don't answer" he brought the club down hard on roses lower stomach. She moaned in pain.  
"ANSWER ME"  
"NO"  
He continued to beat her mercilessly. He unlocked her legs from the chain so he could rape her. Bad idea. She brought her bloody bruised legs to her chest and knocked him in the chest hard. Luckily he had the button that unlocked the chains in his Brest pocket because Roses chains unhinged and she fell to the floor. She had to find the doctor. She didn't even put on her clothes she just ran down the corridors to find her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor was worried sick. Where was she? Was she hurt? Then the door to the room burst open. In walked Rose. She was a bloody mess. Her nose was broken and bloody, there were multiple bruises and gashes all over her body. But she was still smiling. That's what the doctor loved about her. Even in the worst of times she had that brilliant smile.  
"Bloody hell! What happend?"said Donna  
"Nothing I'm fine" winced rose (her ribs were broken)  
"They hurt you!" Shouted the doctor  
"Shh don't yell I have a headache" said rose  
She untied both of them.  
"Listen we need to get out of here." Said rose " I knocked one guy out but I'm not sure how long he'll last."  
"Nice! You knocked someone out!" Said the doctor  
"OI! Let's get out of here!" Said Donna  
They ran out the door and headed back towards the tardis. They had to take a detour through a below freezing lake to get there unnoticed. Rose was really hurt she could move but it hurt so much. She tried not to let it show on her face. She didn't want to worry anyone. She was having terrible cramps.  
Donna was really worried about rose. She looked terrible. Every once and a while rose would make this face of absolute pain then when she cought someone looking smile like nothing happened.  
The lake was very large and hard to swim through. The doctor was sure that this was below freezing point. He was very worried about rose. She was so tiny and as they were swimming he could see her whole body tremble. Her lips were blue and her face was pale. She smiled at him and kept swimming.  
The lake was getting shallower and rose could see the tardis on the other side. All if a sudden she was blinded with pain from her abdomen. She could barley swim.  
Donna looked over towards rose, she was sinking.  
"BLOODY HELL! SHE FAINTED!" Shouted Donna. She rushed towards Rose and grabbed her just before her head went under. There was a pool of blood around her.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor looked back and saw Donna dragging an unconscious rose through the now bloody water. He was too shocked to speak. He rushed back and picked up rose wedding style and carried her to the tardis. There was blood all over her upper legs and panties.  
"What happened?" He asked Donna after he layed rose down in his bed.  
"Well she was torcherd." Said Donna she knew rose didn't want him to know  
"All this blood? Is it her, you know, um..."  
"No. Um she was pregnant. Wait before you start blubbering like an idiot let me explain some things. When the master interrogated her he also raped her-"  
"RAPED!? That bloody arse. He hurt my rose. Wait you said was pregnant. WAS. And all the blood. Oh? OH?"  
"OI ARE YOU DONE THINKING!? WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
"Oh my god right your right-"  
"START FLYING THIS BLOODY THING!"  
"Right" the doctor ran to the control room and headed towards NNY. He knew that they would be able to help rose.  
Donna was scared for rose. Her breathing was shallow and choppy and she was still bleeding. Donna knew this could kill her. She thought maybe she should put rose in some clothes or something. She tried to lift up rose but noticed bruises and cuts all over her body. She decided instead to just wrap her in a blanket. She noticed that on roses lower arm someone had carved 'human'.  
"You poor thing" whispered Donna silently crying.  
Just then the doctor rushed into the room.  
"C'mon were here!" He said. Then he gently picked up rose wrapped in his blanket. He rusted out the tardis followed by Donna. They rushed into the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah long time no see doctor" Said the cat doctor  
"NO TIME FOR CATCHING UP! WE NEED SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Said Donna  
"Right yeah what she said. We need it right now." Said the doctor  
The cat pushed a button and some nurses rushed forwards with a strecher. The Doctor lifted rose on the stretcher and they wheeled it down the hall to a private room. The doctor and Donna rushed after.  
"I'm going to need to know what happened" said the cat  
"Ok so she was pregnant with a time lord baby, no not the doctors it's a long story. Anyways today she was tourtured. We think she lost the baby." Said Donna trying not to cry  
"Ok we will do what we can. You two have to stay out here. We will come get you when her surgery is over."  
Donna and the doctor didn't speak the whole time. They were both so worried for their friend.  
In roses room the doctors were working feveriously trying to save her.  
"We're not going to be able to save the baby."  
"She's really beaten up"  
"Will we be able to save her?"  
"I hope so"


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor, Donna, your friend Rose is ok. We could not save the baby. She will be very sore around her lower stomach and we think she might have pneumonia." Said the cat  
"Can we see her?" Said the doctor. He looked back at Donna who was sobbing.  
"Yes you can come in. She is still out but she should be waking up soon." Said the cat doctor  
They walked into the room. Rose was laying on the bed with needles in her arms. The sight almost made the doctor cry. Donna was already sobbing, she didn't want to see her friend like this. Rose started to moan and she fluttered her eyes open.  
She felt a burst of pain through her abdomen and she let a moan escape her lips. She opened her eyes and saw needles in her arms. Wait was she in a hospital? She lifted her head to look around.  
"Rose! Are you ok?" Said the doctor. He rushed over to her.  
"What's with these bloody needles" said rose in a hoarse whisper. She slowly picked up her sore arm and tried tugging out the needles.  
"No honey stop. You need that." Said Donna. She still had tears in her eyes.  
"Donna why are you crying?" Asked rose  
Donna and the doctor had both decide that she would be the one to tell rose what happened to the baby. Donna really didn't want to upset her just yet so she waited.  
"Just seeing you like this I guess" said Donna "so how are you feeling"  
"Not great" said rose. she sounded like a 80 year old chain smoker. "My whole body is sore and I have a cold from swimming through that bloody lake oh and I think my ribs are broken."  
"Actually you have pneumonia" said the doctor  
"Thanks for pointing that out" said rose "could I sleep?"  
"Yeah honey. We'll be here" said Donna  
Rose closed her eyes an drifted off to sleep. It really pained Donna to listen to her breathing. It sounded like it really pained her.  
"Hey I thought you were going to tell her" whispered the doctor  
"I'll tell her later" whispered Donna


	10. Chapter 10

"Listen Donna I can't sit still much longer. I'm going on a walk."  
"You just don't want to be here when I tell her"  
"Well yeah. It's herd for me to see her cry."  
"Fine give me like an hour"  
The doctor walked out the door. Donna sat there thinking. How was she going to tell her best friend that she lost her child. Even though she wasn't planning this it would still be hard. Just then rose started to thrash in her sleep.  
"NO DONT HURT ME" she screamed "STOP IT"  
Donna rushed over and tried to wake her up. She shook rose gently. Rose let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
"Rose, honey wake up its just a dream" said Donna while shaking rose. Rose gasped then cliched her ribs. Her eyes shot open and she coughed so hard that her whole body trembled. Donna quickly got rose some water and made her drink it.  
"Where's the doctor?" Rose gasped  
"He went for a walk. You know how he can't sit still."  
Just then Rose sat straight up and clutched her lower stomach. She felt so much pain. Wait a second she thought, I'm in the hospital I still have abdominal cramps. She put her hand under her hospital gown and felt a huge cut with stitches at the bottom of her stomach. She immediately began to cry.  
-donnas pov-  
She saw rose sit staring up clutching her lower stomach with a look of absolute pain. Rose put her hand under her gown and felt for something. Oh no. Rose was going to figure it out. She saw rose start to cry and she just wrapped her in a hug.  
"So I miscarried?" Asked rose crying  
"Yeah. They couldn't preform a DNC so they had to do an emergency c-section. That's why you have the stitches" Said Donna also crying  
Rose just buried her head into Donna and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you doing Miss Tyler?" Asked one of the nurses. Rose was still wrapped in Donna.  
"Could she get some tea and could she also get a tv in here?" Asked Donna  
"Sure thing"  
The nurse returned with the tea and tv. Donna wiped roses eyes and then went and turned on the tv.  
"Rose honey drink the tea. It will help the pneumonia."  
Rose sipped the tea. At first it was really hard to swallow because her throat was so raw but it really helped. Donna turned on Friends, she knew it was roses favorite show.  
"Donna, was the doctor mad at me?"  
"Of course not! He was mad at the master but no not you. He was so worried for you that I think I saw him cry."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Maybe you should get some rest."  
"No I can't. I get nightmares"  
"I know I tried to wake you up before. Listen if it happens again I will wake you up ok?"  
"Ok"  
Rose closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctors were planning to keep rose for a week. They had her walking with her IV stand on the third day. She still was having nightmares but the doctor would sleep with her. At the end of the week Rose felt a little better. She still was very pale and sore everywhere but it was good enough to go back in the tardis.  
"Ok Rose you're free to go. Just make sure that you don't drive, lift heavy objects, or operate machinery. Also get some rest. No strenuous exercise just rest." Said the cat doctor  
"Don't worry we'll watch her." Said Donna  
"Thank you for helping me" said rose sleepily. She was supported by the doctor since she was still wobbly. They helped her back into the tardis and led her towards her and donnas room. She immediately collapsed into donnas bed. Donna was still worried about her friend. She knew she was still really sick and thought the hospital let her out a little early.  
The doctor didn't want to leave Roses side but it looked like Donna had it under control. Also he was the only one who knew how to fly the tardis. He had to dock it somewhere safe for rose to recover.  
Rose felt awful. Whenever she tried to stand up she pretty much fainted. She was so congested and it was really hard for her to breath, her ribs hrut so much. She pretty much just slept and drank.  
"Honey you need to eat." Pleaded Donna for the third time. She knew it wouldn't work but she had to try. Rose looked so much thinner and silkily pale.  
"No, I'm not hungry" wheezed rose. She was too sick and sad to even think about eating. Her baby died. Even though it was the masters and she didn't want it, it was still hers. Donna really helped her get her mind off it though. Pretty soon she put it aside and just went on.

Ok so this ending was kind of lame but the next is way better


	13. Chapter 13

*LAST CHAPTER:(* I hope you like the ending:) tell me if you would like more of these kind of fanfics. This was my first ever so yay!

"Doctor I need to go home. It's my grandfathers birthday." Said Donna  
"I'll drop you off. I think I should stay back with Rose."  
"Yeah you probably should."  
"What did you get him?"  
"I collected a rock from every planet that we've been too, he'll love it."  
He dropped Donna off in front of her house. He decided to just stay there. He went into the kitchen to make some soup for her. Twenty minutes later he strolled into her room with the soup.  
"Hello Rose."  
"Hey" she said sleepily. She looked awful he thought.  
"I brought you some soup"  
"Did you make it yourself?"  
"Yes, why"  
"Is it edible?"  
"Oh c'mon I can cook" he pushed the soup towards her and she shakily brought the spoon to her mouth.  
"Let me help you, you're scaring me" he took the spoon from her and slowly brought the spoon towards her mouth. After it was gone he ran to put the bowl away. God I live him, she thought. He was so cute helping me and he cooked! For me!  
I love her! He thought, I really love Rose Tyler.  
"Hey Rose! Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Yeah sure." She sounded terrible. The doctor returned with Harry potter and the deathly hollows part 1 and 2.  
"I love this movie" she said  
"Me too!"  
The doctor brought over a chair next to roses bed.  
"Could you sit up here?" Asked rose  
"Yeah sure" he climbed up onto roses bed. He sat right next to her and put his arm around her.  
"Doctor lay down. You seem so nervous! Get comfortable"  
He laid down next to her and she snuggled up next to him.  
' "Dobby hold on" "Harry Potter" ' he looked over at rose she was sobbing. He pulled her in and cried with her. ' "we should close his eyes. He could be sleeping" ' rose burred her head into the doctors chest. They both cried when Ron left and when Fred died. They both just broke down when they showed everyone that died in the battle. Rose looked up at the doctor with tears in her eyes. The doctor looked down at rose tears also in his eyes. She had never seen him cry. He put his hands on her soft cheeks. Their eyes met. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips met. He kissed her so softly but at the same time passionalty. He stroked her hair and began to kiss her neck.  
" hey the cat said no strenuous exercise" said rose "and won't I make you sick"  
"No I can't catch human diseases. When your healthy I'll show you a good time." He kissed her lips again softly. He whispered in her ear. "Rose Tyler I love you. I will always love you, with all my hearts."  
"I love you so much too. I never want to leave you. I want to stay in your arms forever." She kissed him.


End file.
